spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Meets Seasponge
Boy Meets Seasponge is the first episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of Boy Meets Seasponge? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot For his report on the ocean, Timmy Turner wishes to visit the Pacific Ocean, and see if there is anything interesting there. When he does, he meets the one and only SpongeBob SquarePants. Transcript episode opens at Timmy's school Mr. Crocker: 'Alright students, today you'll be doing the most devasting, brain-tearing, extreme assignment of the year! ''students groan 'Mr. Crocker: '''You'll be doing a report on the ocean, and you'll have it turned in to me by tomorrow. If you refuse, you'll get a big fat F! '''Timmy: '''Man, this sucks big time! I don't know much about the ocean. All I know about it is that it's full of salt water. Thats it! Thats all I know about that big large blue area I see when we visit the beach! '''Cosmo: '''Ah, the beach! It's a pretty, colorful, and crazy area that I like to visit with my nickel, Phillip! '''Wanda: '''You've never taken me to the beach before! '''Cosmo: '''What's your name again? Is it Phillip? ''[Wanda shocks Cosmo with her wand[ 'Timmy: '''Guys, get serious! I have to get my report done, or else... '''Mr. Crocker: '''I'll give you a big fat F for you and your FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! ''to Timmy's house '''Timmy: '''Let see, how to do my report. I don't want to read all those books about the ocean. It'll take forever! '''Cosmo: '''Hmm, we gotta think of a more epic way to do your report on the sand. '''Timmy: '''The report's about the ocean. '''Cosmo: ''gasps Your doing the report on that? That boring blue stuff you see at that place with all the sand? ''a hotel ''Sorry bud, you're on your own. ''turns into a wrecking ball and destroy's the hotel Cosmo: 'Gah! How dare you destroy my resort! '''Wanda: '''Cosmo, this is serious! We gotta find a way to help Timmy do his report. '''Cosmo: '''I know, instead of having to do the report, why don't you just wish it was done! '''Timmy: '''Thats a great idea! I wish my report were completed! ''and Wanda try to grant Timmy's wish, but their wands lose power. Then they poof Da Rules 'Wanda: '''According to Da Rules, we're not allowed to help godchilds complete their homework when they wish their homework to be done. '''Timmy: '''Rats, now what am I gonna do? Hmm, hey I know! Why don't we just visit the ocean, and see if we can find anything interesting there! '''Wanda: '''Thats not a bad idea, sport! To the Pacific Ocean! '''Cosmo: '''Oh man! I wanted to visit the Bahamas! ''Cosmo, and Wanda transport to the Pacific Ocean. Cut to the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob is cooking up Krabby Patties 'SpongeBob: '''Mmm-mmm there is nothing better than cooking up Krabby Patties! '''Squidward: '''Well I have better things to do than sit here in this grease trap. '''Customer: '''I'll have one Krabby Patty please. '''SpongeBob: '''Yes, sir! You're Krabby Patty is now under construction. ''prepares the Krabby Patty, then sees a mysterious light 'SpongeBob: '''Hello, whats this? It looks pretty, but weird. And is it just me, or is it getting bigger? ''light gets bigger and bigger as SpongeBob is backing up. Then the light explodes. There, standing right in the Krusty Krab kitchen, are Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Everyone screams 'Cosmo: '''Please! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to take your nickel! '''SpongeBob: '''Wow, I've never seen weirder fish than you guys! '''Timmy: '''Is that a talking sponge? ''laughing ''A talking sponge?! Thats a good one Cosmo and Wanda! '''Wanda: '''Timmy, we didn't create him. Or this place at all. '''SpongeBob: '''Who are you guys? '''Timmy: '''I'm Timmy Turner. '''Cosmo: '''I'm Cosmo. '''Wanda: '''And I'm Wanda. '''Both: '''And we're, your fairy god-err uh. ''an arrow pointing at Timmy ''His fairy godparents! '''SpongeBob: '''Fairy godparents? What are those? '''Timmy: '''Dude, you never heard of fairy godparents? They're the greatest things to have ever existed! '''SpongeBob: '''Even greater than the Krusty Krab? '''Timmy: '''The Krusty-what? '''SpongeBob: '''You never heard of the Krusty Krab? Its the greatest place in the entire ocean! '''Timmy: '''So, this is the ocean? Not a place in the middle of America? Wow, thats very strange. But, cool! Hey, wait a second. If were in the ocean, how come I don't have...starts choking and gasping for air. Wanda poofs some gills for him Ah, thats better. You can't breathe in the ocean without gills. '''SpongeBob: '''I know a friend of mine who doesn't have gills. She has this large treedome not too far away from here. '''Squidward: '''SpongeBob! What are you doing, the customers are going...Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda...crazy? Uh, SpongeBob? Who are these guys? '''SpongeBob: '''They're names are Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. And you guys have just met by second best friend in the whole world, Squidward Tentacles! '''Cosmo: '''Are you an octopus. If so, then why aren't you inking? '''Squidward: '''Uh, I'm a squid. '''Timmy: '''So, uh, SpongeBob. If he's your second best friend in the whole world... '''Squidward: '''I'm not his second best friend in the whole world! In fact, we haven't even met! '''Timmy: '''Who's your first best friend? '''SpongeBob: '''My best friend is this great guy named Patrick Star. The other day, me, him, and my boss snuck into a house to steal a woman's panties. Unfortunately the woman turned out to be my boss man's mother. '''Wanda: '''Who's your boss for the, uh, Krusty Krab? Is it a crab? '''SpongeBob: '''As a matter of fact, he is. His name is Mr. Krabs. Lets go in his office so you can meet him! ''to Mr. Krab's office, where Mr. Krabs is playing with two dollar bills '''Mr. Krabs: ''laughs Sweet madam, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Bill. Well hello handsome! ''the dollar bills are about to kiss, until SpongeBob comes in with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda '' '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, Mr. Krabs! Check out these people! '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob! I've told you before, knock on the door before coming in! '''SpongeBob: '''Sorry, captain. I just wanted you to meet these great people. Meet Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, huh? Are they good fry cooks? '''Cosmo: '''Yeah, look at me! ''an oven, patty, spatula, and chef's hat ''Look at me! I'm cookin' up deliciousness! '''SpongeBob: '''They're fairy godparents! They'll grant you any wish. '''Timmy: '''Well, almost anything. There are some things they can't create. You'll find them in this book called Da Rules. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Hmm, can they poof up one million dollars? '''Wanda: '''Sorry, we can't, according to Da Rules. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Then I don't care to see your faces anymore. '''SpongeBob: '''Come on guys, lets go see Patrick Star! '''Cosmo: '''Is he an actual star? Like a TV star, movie star, or twinkling star? '''SpongeBob: '''Neither of those. He's a starfish! ''to SpongeBob knocking on Patrick's rock 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick, come up here! I want you to meet these guys! '''Patrick: '''Alright, one second. ''is heard walking on steps, then falls back down. This continues for 2 hours 'French Narrator: '''Two hours later. ''finally gets to the top 'Patrick: '''Okay I'm here. Where are those guys you were talking about? '''SpongeBob: '''They're right here. Meet Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda! '''Patrick: '''Oh no! Its Cosmo! He's here to collect my taxes! '''Cosmo: '''Gah! It's Patrick, he's here to take me to Uranus! '''SpongeBob: '''Guys, guys! Its okay. '''Cosmo: '''Sorry, just thought you were here to take me to that planet. '''Timmy: '''So you're SpongeBob's best friend? '''Patrick: '''Yup, we've known each other since we were babies. ''sniffs something 'Wanda: '''P.U.! Whats that smell? '''Patrick: '''Oh its my home! You should check it out! ''walk into Patrick's rock and notice a terrible smell 'Timmy: '''Yuck! What is this? A moldy sock? Litter all over the place? This place is horrible. I wish this place were clean and freshening! ''and Wanda make Patrick's rock sparkling clean 'Patrick: '''Hey! I like it when it smells! Oh well, guess I'll start over. '''SpongeBob: '''Do you remember when I told you guys about that treedome? Lets go visit Sandy! She's a squirrel. '''Timmy: '''A squirrel living underwater? This place just gets weirder by the minute. ''to Sandy's treedome 'SpongeBob: '''Here it is, Sandy's treedome. You might need a water helmet. '''Timmy: '''Thats okay, I can just wish for lungs again! ''and Wanda switch Timmy's gills with lungs. Then they walk into the treedome 'Sandy: '''Howdy Sponge...wow! ''Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda This is a boy and, two floating people! 'Wanda: '''Actually were fairy godparents. We grant Timmy's every wish, except for a few. '''Sandy: '''Glad to meet y'all! Come in to the treedome so y'all can look around! '''Cosmo: '''Wow, this place is humongously large! '''Sandy: '''That's what they all say. It seems small on the outside, but bigger in the inside. I'm a scientist, and love to make niftty things. Although some of them always fail or break. ''thinks the word "fail" in his head 'Timmy: '''Uh oh! My report is due in 3 minutes! '''SpongeBob: '''Report? Whats the report? '''Timmy: '''I have to make a report on the ocean, and I wished to visit the ocean to see if I could find anything interesting. '''Sandy: '''Would y'all like to ride on my helicopter back to your hometown? ''climbs aboard the helicopter, and fly to Dimmsdale 'Sandy: '''Ah, its great to be back above the surface. ''gasps for air, so Cosmo and Wanda replace his gills with lungs to Dimmsdale Elementary 'Timmy: '''Oh no! I don't have my report yet. Crocker's gonna give me a big fat F if I don't turn in my report. '''SpongeBob: '''Hmm, I have an idea. ''to the classroom 'Mr. Crocker: '''Okay students. Time to turn in your impossible reports on the ocean. ''turns in their report except Timmy 'Mr. Crocker: '''Turner! Where is your report?! Looks like I'll be giving you a big fat F! '''Timmy: '''Not yet, Crocker! There's some sea creatures I'd like you to meet. ''Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy walk into the classroom 'Timmy: '''These are my new friends that I met when I visited the ocean! Everyone, meet the cool and happy SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''This place is interesting, I've never been in a land school before! '''Timmy: '''The dumb and hungry Patrick! '''Patrick: '''Is there any food in here? ''AJ's lunch bag, and eats the sandwich that was in there ''Hmm, there should've been more jelly. '''Timmy: '''The grouchy and annoyed Squidward! '''Squidward: '''This place is more idiotic than Bikini Bottom! ''entire class laughs after Squidward says "Bikini Bottom" 'Timmy: '''The cheap Mr. Krabs! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Hey who you callin' "cheap"? Give me some money! All of ya! '''Timmy: '''And the smart and weird Sandy! '''Sandy: '''I love karate! Hi-yah! '''Timmy: '''So Crocker, what do you think of my new friends? '''Mr. Crocker: '''Hmm, all of you are very interesting. A talking sponge, a lazy starfish, an annoyed squid, a cheap crab, and a crazy squirrel. But no matter, Turner! F! '''Timmy: '''Oh well. At least I met you guys. '''SpongeBob: '''Shouldn't you be upset that you got an F? '''Timmy: '''Nah, Crocker always gives us F's. '''Squidward: '''Isn't that illegal? '''Timmy: '''Not in Crocker's world. ''gives Timmy an F and the episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Crossover Episode